Ten Wishes
by i AM the Random Idiot
Summary: ruby/sapphire;; ten short fic snippets for ten different genres, written for a livejournal meme.


**Ten Wishes**

ruby/sapphire;; ten short fic snippets for ten different genres, written for a livejournal meme.

(a/n) Same meme again, different pairing again, WHATEVER WE NEED MORE OF THESE TWO ON THE INTERNET.

(disclaimer) yeah yeah yeah.

* * *

**1. Angst**

"You know," she spits, her cheeks burning so hot that her tears might be turning to steam, "I'm starting to wonder if you've ever loved anyone but yourself."

If he could find the words, if he could even think them under the hurt, Ruby might tell her he's not sure he's ever loved himself at all.

.

**2. AU**

As a lower-ranked Second-String Pilot, albeit the best in the force, Sapphire knew better than to refuse a direct order to cooperate with the force's newest and so far most successful engineer. That is, she _knew_ better--but that didn't necessarily mean she'd _act_ better.

"You are," she told him, "an idiot."

The prototype third-gen HAF-AS (Humanoid Air Flight Armored Suit) was barely a third the size of a normal HAF-AS. She could already tell, looking at the round curves and deep cobalt blue of the steel, that the armor was at least two-thirds thinner, as well. "There's like no protection on that thing! You think it'll hold up to a depleted uranium roud? You're insane! It looks like a goddamn kid's toy! I don't care how _pretty_ the stupid thing is, I just don't want to die flying it!"

The engineer, some young fruity-looking guy with the hippie-type name Ruby, smirked and threw her the ignition code chip.

"Try it and see," was all he said.

.

**3. Crack**

"Ruby," Sapphire said, "why the hell are you wearing a dress?"

"Because you refuse to," Ruby said haughtily, "and one of us has to be the bride."

.

**4. Crossover (Bleach)**

"What do you _mean_, 'I have to support him from the sidelines'??" Sapphire practically spat at Orihime. "You're not even locked in a fracking _aircar!_ Get the hell in there and fight!"

Meanwhile, Ruby was making best friends with Yumichika.

.

**5. First Time**

It wasn't like they had planned it. He'd been complaining that seawater ruined fabrics, and she'd pushed him in because that's what she always did, and he'd stumbled to his feet before the next wave came in, coughing and spluttering, and she'd rushed over, laughing, only for him to grin and push her under the next wave, and in the resulting confusion he'd somehow lost his hat, and she'd been knocked into him by the backsurge and his hair was plastered all over his head and neck and reflecting highlights from the ocean and the water was cold but his hands were warm, and...

He'd tasted like salt and sand, until the next wave swept them under.

.

**6. Fluff**

"She likes you," Ruby said, grinning while Mimi rubbed her head against Sapphire and made a noise that sounded like a trill and a purr at the same time.

Mimi trilled something else that Ruby caught the sense of, but didn't bother to translate: _He__ likes you, too.  
_

.

**7. Humor**

"Ruby, I am going to teach you how to survive in the wild."

Three Hours Later:

"Ruby, I am going to teach you how to identify poison ivy."

Six Hours Later:

"Ruby, I am going to throttle you to death and use your limbs as makeshift weapons."

Ten Minutes After That:

"Sapphire, I'm going to teach you how to make hotel reservations by semaphore."

.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

"Sapphire," he said, sitting down next to her and rubbing a hand up and down her back, "I've always thought you were beautiful."

.

**9. Smut** (IN MY HEAD, THIS OCCURS WHEN THEY ARE BOTH EIGHTEEN, SOB, also it's only implied smut)

"Ruby?" his mom said when he walked in at nine that morning from the beach party Gold had thrown the night before, "what are all those red marks on your neck?"

He froze. "Tentacool stings?" he said. The believability of this alibi was ruined by his upward inflection, turning it into a question.

"But there are _tooth marks,_" his mom said. The knowing gleam in her eye was far more terrifying to Ruby than even the prospect of Norman ripping the staircase out and hitting him with it.

He opened his mouth, but she'd already retreated behind her newspaper. "My cover-up's in the bathroom. Don't let your father see."

.

**10. UST** (this turned out too long but TOO BAD)

"Shh," Ruby hushed her from above, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I need to concentrate. I don't think you've brushed out these knots since we met."

"Don't be an ass. I've definitely brushed my _hair_ in the past six years," Sapphire snapped, nervousness sharpening her voice a little more than necessary.

She felt him pause. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sapphire mentally cursed herself. It was such a dumb thing to get nervous about, really. "I'm fine. I just..." She fidgeted. "I'm not very good with sitting still while people have their hands on my face." This was an understatement; in her entire life, Sapphire had savagely bitten the fingers of at least three dentists.

Ruby's hands left her head. She heard him rummaging through his bag behind her chair. "I thought that was why you called me," he said. "You said hairdressers refuse to make appointments with you anymore. Plus you have a hot date tonight." There was no mistaking the faint scorn that bubbled under the words "hot date."

Sapphire craned around to glare at him. "It's not a 'hot date.'"

"You've been dating Paul for six months now, haven't you?" Ruby was facing away frmo her, so she couldn't make out his expression.

"Yeah. So? It's just an anniversary date." He didn't respond. She felt her face heating up. "Look, we _tried_, okay? It...it just didn't work out. Between us." Another silence. "Are you going to help, or--"

"We're friends, Saph." Ruby turned around with a tube of whatever-he'd-been-looking-for, an unreadable smile on his face. Sapphire wasn't fooled--that was the smile he used when he spoke to his father on the phone, or when he graciously conceded a Contest (those occasions had grown quite rare), or when someone asked him why he never took his hat off. "And as your friend, it's my job to make you look fantastic for tonight. Turn around," he said briskly.

The stuff he had in the tube softened the split ends in her hair, allowing him to drag the brush through the tangles without making her squirm too much. When she yelped, Ruby backed off, bracing her head with one hand while gently working the knot loose with the other. By the time he had all the snarls brushed out, Sapphire was no longer reflexively cringing with every stroke.

"You know," she murmured, sinking into the chair a little, "you're really good at this."

Ruby was currently rubbing some other beauty product between his palms to put into her hair. "Thanks," he said, and she could tell he was smiling for real this time. "It's my job."

He began slowly scrunching her hair in his hands, massaging the stuff into her scalp. His fingers were cool, and they felt...really good, actually. A slight shiver went down her back at the touch. Slowly, he moved from the crown of her head down to the base of her neck, artfully rearranging her stick-straight hair into slight waves, until, finally, he pulled some of the sides up away from her face and clipped it back. "I think this will do it," he said.

"Are you going to give me a mirror?" she asked.

"Nope," Ruby whispered, and suddenly she felt a warm touch against her neck where his hands had been--except his hands were still tangled in her hair, so--

His breath tickled her ear as he finished, "He doesn't deserve it, but you'd better knock him dead, Saph."


End file.
